That's my dad
by readeronlytt
Summary: A 13 year old girl's life is turned around when she finds out a secret her parents hid from her all her life.
1. Finding out

That's my dad! General pov 13 year old Jamie was unsure that these people who said they were her family were her family. She looked nothing like them. She looked a lot like her favorite WWE superstar Matt Hardy. One day she finally worked up the courage to ask her "Mom" for the truth.

"Mom, are you my real mom?" Jamie asked.

Her "mom" sighed.

"Well I guess it is time for you to know the truth. I am not your mom. Your dad is not your dad. Your real mom gave you up. Your dad Mathew Hardy was never in the picture. He does not know about you." Her mom said.

Jamie's pov

Oh my god I cannot believe my favorite wrestler is my real dad!

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"I'll talk to the social worker and see." Mom said.

She left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"The social worker set everything up. Were going to raw!" mom screamed.


	2. Meeting dad

Christina's (Jamie's mom) PovI was about to give away the girl I had raised for 13 years. I had the backstage passes with me. Matt was told about us the papers were filed. Jamie's PovWhat if he doesn't like me? What if I am not good enough for him? I was

nervous as hell. We arrived mom took me backstage. My dad Matt was waiting there. He wrapped me up in a bear hug. So much for him not liking me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yeah a little" I said shyly.

"Let's go down to catering. I'll introduce you to the guys there." Dad said.

Matt's Pov

Wow she is shy. But it will clear. I took her to catering.

"Do you know any of the guys in here?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I know them all." Jamie replied.

"Well go introduce yourself then." I said.

Jamie's Pov

Wow! I stood up on the table and screamed.

"Hey I'm Matt Hardy's daughter and my name is Jamie Hardy."

Everybody laughed there asses off.

Jeff Hardy came up and hugged me.

"So this is my niece." He said with a smile.

"Yep." I replied.


	3. Other kids

Matt's Pov

Wow she has got courage. I can't stop laughing. Jeff introduced himself. He was obviously excited to meet his niece.

I got Jamie some food she saw some of the other superstars kids. She went to sit with them.

Jamie's Pov

I introduced myself to the other kids. They introduced themselves to me.

Laura Callaway was Undertakers daughter. Abi Ziggler was Dolf Ziggler's kid. Will Copeland was Edge's son. Jasper Leavenquses was Triple h's son.

They were all talking about their parents' storylines. Abi explained the terminology to me.

"Heel means bad guy. Face means good guy, which is what your father is currently. A rib is a practical joke. A jobber is someone who loses against a guy to push them." Said Abi.

"Thanks alot" I said

Laura was discussing her father's streak. "It will never be broken." She boasted with glee.

"Yeah right." Said Will.

"Nobody cares about what you think." Said Jasper.

"So what do you think Jamie?" Asked Laura.

"Well I don't think it will be broken but it could eventually be beaten by a different wrestler." I answered.

"Good wording." Said another boy who joined us at the table.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zach Reeves Ryback's son." He answered.

"Well Zach its nice to meet you I am Jamie Hardy." I said sticking out my hand.

He shook it in return.

"Well at least now someone pretty is sitting at our tabel.

.


	4. Katie Vick

Jamie's pov

At this point Laura proceeded to squash Zach into the ground.

"Are you dead?" Asked Will.

"Almost." Replied Zach.

"Is it always this crazy here?" I asked Abi.

"Kind of but you get use to it." She replied.

Jeff's pov

Well so much for a love intrest.

"Now is it my turn to tell Ryback or Matts?" I asked.

"Yours I keep track." Said Undertaker.

"Wish me luck and if I am not back in 5 minutes call for help." I said.

Jamie's pov

"So what is the Katie Vick storyline?" I asked Abi.

"Trust me, you DON'T wanna know. She replied.

"Ok. Was it horrible?" I asked.

"Abso-fricken-lutley." She replied.

"I know it included Kane and Triple h. But who was Katie Vick?"I asked.

She wispered the answer in my ear. I almost barfed.

"Witch numscull came up with tat idea?" I asked.

"Vincent Kennedy Machmon himself."She replied.

Dad told me that trips ( triple h) wanted to meet me.

**Sooo Am I great or am I GREAT. **

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985 thanks for the follow  
**

** thanks for the follow  
**

** jojokeboy thanks for the follow here on twitter and thanks for the review.**

**militarybratt13666 thanks for the follow  
**


	5. Storyline

Jeff's pov

So once again I was forced to face Ryback by myself. I'm gonna die!

"Laura beat your kid up again" I told Ryback. He sighed.

"How bad this time?" He asked.

"Bloody nose, black eye, a missing tooth, and he is badly bruised." I answered.

"What are we gonna do with Laura?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered and left the room.

Jamie's pov

"So do you want to be a part of your dad's storyline?" asked triple h.

"Sure, how am I gonna fit into it though?" I asked.

"Well first we are going to put you on commentary for your dad and uncles tag match against the brothers of destruction tonight." He said.

So I went to uncle Jeff and told him the took me to hair and makeup. They braided my long black hair and only touched up the makeup I had put on in the morning.I came out with my dad. The crowd went wild. I guess alot of people wanted Matt to be a dad. I went over to the commentary desk.

Then the brothers of distruction made their enterance. Laura came out with them. We were both on commentary.

I was so nervous about people watching me.

"So if I am out here giving a promo with my dad what do I do and who or what do I look at?" I asked Laura.

"Just say what the script says and when not talking improvise. Whatever you do DON'T pick your nose. Will did that last year and we are still talking about it."She answered.

"Sit down and shut up, the match is starting."Said Cole.

"Oh shut the fucking hell up Michal they are just kids. Let them have some fun." Screamed Jerry.

"Wow look at how gracefull they are for being so large." Laura stated.

"They move really fast." I answered

Then Laura got a really big smile and said,

"What if someone in the audience has a lazy eye?"

"Then i'll confuse them." I answered.

I moved back and forth really fast. Laura lauged so hard she fell out of her chair.

**I have to thank my freinds for letting me put them into this story they are, Laura Stauffer,Abi Roth,Will Marshal, Jasper Stansberry and Zach. You guys are AWESOME!**


	6. Road trip and issues

Jamie's Pov

The match ended with the brothers of destruction winning. We were driving to the next show. In the car we had Ed Machmon, me, Jeff and Alberto Del Rio. I desperately wanted a Chinese fire drill. Jeff said,

Here are 10 reasons that we cannot have a Chinese fire drill.

1 Ed is two god dam old for this.

2 We cannot let Alberto drive, he ran over Santa.

3 My seatbelt is stuck.

4 We can't open the door; we stole this car from the dukes of hazard.

5 This is the 4th time that this cop has pulled us over.

6 Alberto is stoned.

7 We are on the interstate; there are no stop signs or lights.

8 The brakes are stuck.

9 I think we are at cedar point and on top thrill dragster.

10 Your dad is right behind us."

"Oh come on, please?" I asked one more time.

"For the last time no!" He screamed.

That scared me. I curled up into the fetal position in the seat. When we got to the arena my dad must have been worried seeing me like that. He immediately picked me up like I was a small child.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked

"Jeff yelled at me and hurt my feelings." I replied "This is what I do when someone hurts my feelings."

"Well I'm sorry he hurt your feelings let's go see if Cena brought his girls, Tyona and Taylor." He said.

Matt's Pov

That got her attention just like I planned it would. She smiled and said sure lets go.

**Ok. If you wanna be in this story pm me your real name and who's child you wanna be. Ideas are also welcome.**


	7. more people

Laura's pov**  
**

We had 3 new people at our tabel. They were Tyona and Taylor Cena and Mandy Orton. They were awesome. Jamie walked in.

"What up Jamester?" I asked. She looked sad. When she heard her nickname she perked up.

"Nothing really. Who are they?" she asked directing her attention their way.

"I am Mandy Orton This is Tyona Cena and Taylor Cena." Said Mandy.

"Nice to meet you." Jamie replied.

Jamie's pov

Wow the new kids are nice. Randy walked in with a two year old on his sholders.

"Come on Mandy I have to get ready for my match." Said Randy.

"Ok comming dad. By guys." she said.

"Well she is nice. I said.

"Did you here The news, D-X is reuniting" Screamed Abi.

"Next Abi you are gonna tell us that Edge and Christian are reuniting." Said Laura

"They are." she said.


	8. The start of somthing important

Two weeks later

We are in DC. Dean Ambrose broke down at the pentagon memorial. He lost a family member in the crash. Bruno Sanmartino also lost a family member but he was not with us. Amazing how much you can learn in 5 minutes. After that the arena descended into madness. It was that time of the month for AJ. The men could not defeat her. Us children ran in terror. Kane hid under a couch. I was scared for my life. She is crazy, and that is coming from the Queen of crazy. I also had some fun with this. I ran into catering, used my best AJ impression, and screamed hey city boys. Most of them turned. Most of them ran. The fans have begun to love me. Now they have given me the nickname Little Demon because of my in ring antics. I have wrestled more than once and I am in a fued with Laura A.K.A Azriel The Fallen Angel. I beat her in our match against each other and after the match grabed a mic and said,

"Azriel, are you dead?"

She did not reply.

"So if you are dead you can't stop me from grabbing a kendo stick and beating John Cena to a bloody pulp." I said

she imediatly sprang up and restrained me. Then I screamed my catch fraze "WE ALL JUST WANT IT TO GO BACK TO THE ATTITUED ERA!"

The croud went into an uproar as The Game came out and said,

"If you all want that then I will make it happen." The croud went wild.

This was the start of the second attitude era.

"I can cuss freely!" I screamed.

**So Jamie started the second attitiude era. In the next chapter I can Garuntee Jamie will meet her cousin, real cussing will begin, Cristian will meet his daughter and some other stuff. I am still looking for ocs.**


	9. A plot is made

**Thanks for the support. I hope the story is living up to your expectations.**

Jeff's pov

Wow. I remember the attitude era. This should be interesting. On the bright side at least my stunts with the ladders will be appreciated.

Jamie's pov

Jeff is talking to himself again. Oh great.

"So Amber Hardy, you seen the new fruity pebels comircial?" I asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with Cena. I guess it does make sense a 5 year old will do anything Cena says." She replied.

"Just be glad we can beat him to a pulp later." Said Kristen Ruso Christian's Daughter.

Team hell no walked in with the ropes I had asked for.

"The ropes will be used for the tying him onto the tabel for the boom drop that Kofi taught me. You two wanna help?" I told/asked team hell no.

"Sure." Kane replied.

"Now we have our distraction, did you make sure the ladder was under the ring Kristen?" I asked

"Yes I did. I made sure it was a 30 footer, because you want this to be very painful." She replied.

**We are going to kidnap Cena. I have to thank DarilDixon'sGirl, Tyona Sype, Taylor Hackworth, Music-is-lifeBVB, and Imagilove. You are all in my book. **

**Pizza at my place if you know where I live.**


	10. Fallen Angels

**I have some very exciting news. I will be meeting with professional wrighters so they can help me make this story better and maby even get actualy published as a real book.  
**

Jamie's pov

Cena was in position for our attack. Team Hell No ran out without their music playing.

"Run!" Screamed Daniel Bryan. Cena had a very confused look on his face. Then our group song What The Hell blared through the speakers. We came out wearing cut off jeans and white tee shirts. Our hair was braided and layed across our left shoulders. Thr rope was coiled and layed across my left shoulder. We gathered at the edge of the ring. I nodded and they climbed the ropes while I climbed to the top of a turn buckle. I gave a thumbs up and they were on Cena like a pack of wild dogs on a kill. He was incapacitated in minutes. While that was happening I climbed down from the turn buckle and had gotten out the 30 foot ladder and the table. Kristen set up the table. I set up the ladder with a little help from Kane. Amber roused Cena while I cilmbed the ladder. Once he had woken up I did the boom drop on him. The tabel broke underneath we left accepting high fives from teenage boys in the front row. We had made the biggest impact that we could. The WWE universe mostly loved it, excluding the 5 year olds and most women.

Backstage the place was abuzz wiht energy and according to The Miz our AWESOMEness.

We had a group meeting in a private lockeroom (We actually just kicked the other people out of the Divas' locker room.).

"Vince says we need to come up with a group name." Said Jasper.

Me and will argued back and forth on names until Laura said,

"Fallen Angels! That's it because we were all the good kids until this attack."

We told Vince and Trips our group name and they loved it. To celebrate we went to Catering. There was a slushy machine set up. I stuck my head under and pulled the lever. That was the best Slushy ever.

**Make sure you review because if you give me an idea when you revew you will be given a camio in this story.**


	11. Entery into the Royal Rumble

**I have got some questions about the timeline. So we are all on the same page the story began in January. In this story the royal rumble is February 28th. We are two weeks before the rumble. **

Matt's pov

I came out and I got you suck chants. Until I said I was entering in the Royal Rumble. Then they shut up. For thirty seconds. Because then The Fallen Angels came out and my daughter was leading them. Maddy, Laura, Abi, Will, and Jasper were with her. All of them grabbed a mic and entered the ring. I was shocked.

Jamie's pov

I spoke first,

"Now it seems I am a little quick to the slow here but I am out here for the same reason dad. I am going to be in the Royal Rumble also."

The rest of the group said,

"Us too."

The Jeff decided to come out and join us.

"Well now the Royal rumble is a family affair because I am also going to be in the Royal Rumble." Jeff said with a smirk.

**I have to thank jojoker boy for his continued support of this story. PM me if you want to discuss a co authoring partnership. Make sure to take part in the poll on my profile. Whoever gets the most votes gets eliminated by jojoker boy.**


	12. Royal Rumble part 1

Jasper's pov

I drew number 1. How unlucky can I get! I sat in the ring for 90 seconds until, to my surprise, sexy boy played. Shawn Michaels ran out clad in D-X gear. We fought until a new rookie named Domino Dynamite entered the ring. I don't even remember him entering the royal rumble. He sat back while I handled Shawn. Then Kristen came out and she traded blows with Domino. I still was trying to eliminate Shawn. When the 90 seconds played and king of kings played. I quickly decided that messing with Shawn while Trips was in the ring was not a good idea. So I went to help Domino. We Eliminated Kristen! But by then Will and Matt Hardy had entered.

Will's pov

I saw that Jasper was is celebratory mode,** next to the ropes. What an idiot!** I speared him through the ropes. He was out. Then Domino threw me out. Ma I want to know what cardio workout he does! He don't even look out of breath and he has been in constant motion for 3 minutes.

Jeff's pov

By the time I had gotten into the ring Shawn had been eliminated and Randy Orton had entered. I decided my best bet was to attack Domino. That went on for 90 seconds then Jerry's name was called. So I just punched him when he had climbed up the apron. Then me and Orton traded blows. Then I was distracted by Mark Henery's entrance. I turned around and before I knew it I had a face full of canvas. He had RKOd me. He threw me out of the ring and eliminated me. That son of a bitch!

Abi's pov

I came out to chants of sexual chocolate, directed at Hark Henery. I sat back and watched as Domino ,Trips ,Matt ,Orton , and Mark Henery went at it. It was hard to see who was attacking who. Before I knew it they had eliminated Matt. It wasn't that hard since he was tired before the match. Then Edge came out.

Edge's pov

Abi was attacking Orton and winning. I got Domino into the perfect position for a spear. I looked to see Abi very close to eliminating Orton. while that was happening Domino had regained his bearings. As I ran for him he moved out of the way. Before I knew what was happening I was outside of the ropes, on the floor. Eliminated, Screaming every cuss in the book as I made my way backstage.

**As the title says this is only part 1. The girl who inspired Abi helped to write this chapter. I 3 You Abi! If you are scared of blood you might want to skip part 2. And Punk and Cena are having a tittle clash so that is why they are not in here.**


End file.
